Arcane Theories in Magic
Page is under construction, please be patient whilst more detail is added to this within the next few days. Suggested Theories Please put any theories you think should be investigated more or "suggested" (Just throw the context down, like a name and what should be looked into, like how Golems move and the such) The Origin of Magic By Creta Leone Da'Angelo Aren The First (Molten474) Magic’s origin, all origin in fact, stem from this idea. The Elder gods created energy by giving up their physical forms, E=MsMa2. This theory might sound a bit crazy, but this is it. The Elder gods are us, and we are them, they gave up their physical forms, to create living energy that shot out all over the multiverse, and creates everything, taking time, to do so. When something dies, the energy is released and forms with other particles of Energy to Create real things, things made of matter, mass, water, earth, stars. We are all of these things, and they are us, for we are all Energy, made by the sacrifice of the Elder Gods! We are all connected, because of this. When we use this “Magical” energy to create spells, we are able to do it, because the Energy follows our Will, it’s why only those of strong will can cast strong magic, and those who don’t can’t. This is the Origin of how magic works, the auras we have, are clumps of that energy clung to everything, the left overs. Magic in this theory is simply using one’s own will to get energy to follow a mapped out calculation that is done without one realizing it as their own energy that creates them merges temporarily with the energy floating about freely. This theory also explains why our feet stay planted to the ground, because the energy has mass, and keeps us from floating away into the never ending sky. Those who can see these “Auras” as many call them, have been seeing the Energy, that makes us all, being concentrated in one place, if you look closer, and focus, you can see that everything has a bit of energy floating around them, and has a tiny bit of magic in them, living or non-living. In truth Energy makes us all connected, no matter what race you are, though it is apparent that some races have larger shares of this energy in them from birth than others. Some of you who read this may ask, “What about runes?” Well, runes are simply capsules, holding these energies that have been willed to be used for a specific task, you don’t realize it when you create them, but that is what happens in your body, naturally, like breathing, and feeling the breeze on your skin, you do it, and feel it, but pay it hardly any mind. The Elder Gods created us so they could experience their own creations first hand. We should not only look forward to the day we can reach the stars, for then we have done a task that was given to us at birth. To one day fly high into the sky, and grab the stars, to learn more about the energy that makes us all unique, yet connected in the same manner. I have to stop somewhere, I’ll leave you something to imagine. Book references To see an overview of all of the books that are currently found within the wizards' Tower Library, please click this link Notes *Please use the comment system on this page to discuss about the logic of these theories, obviously stating which theory you're speaking about. Category:Magic Category:Incomplete Articles